


There Is Power In This

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: The power that comes from giving a blow job is simple. You don’t even need to be physically strong to feel it. You can give pleasure, or you can give pain. Bite down: pain. Slight graze of the teeth: pleasure. It’s an art, just like killing. Art that Victor is pleased to say he has mastered. He knows the best way to suck, to hollow out his cheeks and take it all. Who needs a gag reflex? Not him.





	There Is Power In This

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 1 I chose Deep Throating. Hope y'all enjoy!

There is power in the most surprising of things. Adrenaline found and savoured. Victor finds all ways thrilling. Like the physical power, he has in pushing Oswald down onto the plush bed of his Don. Falcone sits in a chair, obscured by shadows. Watching. Waiting to see what Victor will do. Gave Victor permission to have fun however he wanted tonight. He smiles widely down at his toy. It’s a look that has struck fear in the hearts of many. Even his little toy.

 

“I… I don’t understand,” Oswald is saying. Voice still that melodic song of a canary; warning miners of doom. Trying to talk his way out or into something. The light cast by the fire, roaring in its place a touch of flare Falcone loves, gives a glow to the otherwise pale skin. It’s  _ tantalizing.  _ Oh what Victor wants to do to that skin. Mark it up. Bite it. Maybe later.

 

“We or rather  _ I _ am being rewarded. Good behaviour and all that. You… intrigue me and Falcone says that I can play with you however I like… So long as you stay alive.”

 

They still have to undermine Maroni and Oswald plays a key role in that.

 

“Do I have any say in this?” Oswald asks; long legs over the edge of the bed.

 

Victor taps his lips thoughtfully, brown eyes undressing Oswald eagerly.

 

“Of course. You can say no to what I have planned and I can play with you in a way that isn’t as pleasurable for you.”

 

Here he drops to his knees, enjoying the twin gasps that it gets him, moving the two steps it takes to get to the bed. The thuds against the wooden floor cause his knees to ache a bit but without a little pain, there is no pleasure. He tilts his head, waiting for Oswald to voice his discontent. He may be a murderer, enjoys killing far too much to be healthy, but he is  _ not _ a rapist. He wants to hear Oswald scream, this is true, wants to bring Falcone, Carmine, off without ever touching him. His Don gets off on watching him torture people just as quickly as he does when Victor fucks them. Neither of them finds rape sexy, so if Oswald says no, voices any complaint in what Victor has planned sexually he’ll back off. Because he wins either way. If he can’t fuck, and there have been others who had rather him cut them up than have him cry out in ecstasy. 

 

Thighs tremble under his hands. Thin. Too thin. But not a word is said. Slowly he leans forward.

 

“What are you do-  **_Oh!_ ** ”

 

Oswald’s words are cut off when Victor nuzzles his crotch. Power. Adrenaline.

 

“Tell me no and I will stop.”

 

Then using just his teeth Victor unzips the finely pressed pants his toy is wearing. Ohoho! Oswald goes commando! It fills him with a sort of glee. Glancing up at Oswald he kisses just the head of the dick he plans on sucking.

 

“Remember you can say no,” he reminds Oswald in a sing-song voice waiting a moment before descending. He watches as blue eyes widen, as they darken. He’s used to that reaction. People who want what he can give them. Enticed by the fact that he wants to give instead of take. Like putty in his hands, or rather a knife.

 

The power that comes from giving a blow job is simple. You don’t even need to be physically strong to feel it. You can give pleasure, or you can give pain. Bite down: pain. Slight graze of the teeth: pleasure. It’s an art, just like killing. Art that Victor is pleased to say he has mastered. He knows the best way to suck, to hollow out his cheeks and take it all. Who needs a gag reflex? Not him.

 

Tiny hands, so small compared to Falcone’s or Victor’s own, claw at the bed. Lithe body beneath him tries to buck, tries to squirm but Victor doesn’t allow it.  _ He _ is in charge here. Sounds, moans, groans, whimpers surround Victor. Singing praise and pleading. Hearing that smooth voice degrade into begging is a thing of beauty. It’s almost perfect.

 

“You can touch him. He likes a hand on his head,” Falcone says. It throws Victor off, making him pull off of Oswald to stare. Falcone has never spoken to his toys before. Preferring to watch from the shadows and then come to Victor so that they can fuck in the aftermath. There is a pitiful whine, low and needy, and finally, hands grab onto him. Tug tentatively at him. But Victor only has eyes for Falcone. Falcone who has moved closer. Falcone who is hard and leaking, pants unzipped like he was jacking off to the sight of them. Falcone who is watching them hungrily. 

 

“Victor? Are you going to leave him like that?”

 

Victor smirks at his Don and goes back to the task at hand. He isn’t one to disappoint his Don. The hands tugging on his shirt, something his toy finds frustrating if the rambling, strung together words are any indication, move to his head. Victor hums happily, getting a high pitched moan. Getting closer to a scream. He pulls off again, just enough that he can lavish attention on the head. Behind him, he can hear Falcone jerking off. Can hear his Don panting and groaning. It spurs him on, with one move he deep throats Oswald. Humming loudly and scraping his teeth against what he can.

 

Oswald screams. A loud keening wail as he comes. Body still beneath him Victor comes up for air. Before he has a chance to spit Falcone is there. Pulling his head back and smashing their lips together. It’s a vicious thing that no one would think of calling loving even if that is exactly what the assassin calls it. Victor has a feeling that Oswald will be invited to playtime more often as his Don gets to work bringing Victor off.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
